OOS 50
Notunoth 26, after procuring plant material to perhaps restore Ondo’s root system and save Amber’s life. It occurred during between sessions 26 and 26.5 It occurs mid-way through OOS 49; OOS 51 happens concurrently. It is immediately followed by OOS 52. Transcript Gloom: Renn completes her... earnest prayer, and is suddenly very aware of the red glow of the waning Meyrin upon the yard. There is a gust of cold wind that rustles the branches of the large oak tree nearby. Meyrin: "Her name is not 'The Halberd'." a cold voice says. The lithe form of Meyrin, dressed in a flowing black gown with curling golden embroidery, steps from the shadows of the tree. She transfixes the changeling with her piercing red gaze. Her hair is braided elaborately behind a golden tiara set with rubies. Lei: lei falls flat on her butt. this caught her completely off-guard. she's completely speechless Meyrin: The deity simply stares, waiting for a response. Perhaps not very long. Lei: "What--what is her name?" Meyrin: "Does knowing aid you in your 'quest'?" Her eyes narrow, "Should I tell you when she does not yet know, herself? What have you to give for something so precious? Shall I take your name in exchange?" She smiles "You've dealt with my subjects enough to know one simply does not grant knowledge. You yourself seem so eager to engage in such exchanges." Lei: "Since I don't know her name, what would you have me call her?" Meyrin: Her smile fades "You called for a reason." Lei: "I.....I want to know what happens after we complete.....her. And what we're supposed to do then." Meyrin: "The net becomes unmoored. You all perish. The tragedy repeats on another world. The gods have failed you." Lei: "if that's the case, then what is the point." Meyrin: "What indeed. You standing here now certainly wasn't worth sacrificing her then, was it?" Lei: "i...don't know why you're asking me that, or how i'd be supposed to answer." "you're.....if it's a failure, then why." "why put us through the trial. why have us...expedite an apocalypse." Meyrin: "Because it is owed to her." Meyrin says "The end comes regardless. She perished to buy your kind time. Time so carelessly squandered. She will not spend this world's final hours as mere decoration on some backwater temple's wall." Thunder rumbles across the cloudless sky, her fist clenches in anger, and she slowly releases it. "I will not allow it." Meyrin stares at Renn for a long moment, before saying with a quiet fury. "She gave everything for all of you, and I will never understand why." Lei: "o-okay. do....do you perish too?" Meyrin: A strange, wild look enter's the gods eyes. "I didn't the first time." She grins. Renn doesn't recall her teeth being as pointed. Several eyes stare at the changeling from the dark places in the yard. The god laughs, and the shadows laugh with her. Tendrils writhe from behind and below and for just a moment Renn glimpses something Beyond her understanding. '' ''She stops laughing, and looks directly at Renn. "Good luck." She says, and is gone. The yard returns to normal and is still. Lei: lei falls into the grass and closes her eyes Gloom: a Wisdom saving throw Renn: 18 Teer: Teer steps out of the estate. "Oh, there you are. Did the sandwhich help?" Lei: no response from lei. she just lays there, hands covering her eyes, shaking slightly Teer: "Oh. Oh dear, what's wrong?" He comes over and kneels down to her. Lei: no response Teer: "Ah... Lei?" "It'll be alright. Kiono doesn't seem as upset for the time being." Lei: "not now." Teer: Teer makes a small, confused noise. "Do you want me to... go?" Lei: "i need to....does the ha--she...know?" "was that even the truth?" Teer: "What are you talking about?" Lei: groans "are the eyes gone?" Teer: Teer looks around. "Er... what? Yes? I don't see anything." Lei: lei opens an eye, sees normal surroundings, and breathes a sigh of relief. she has never in her life been so happy to see the boring plain old worthing estate grounds. Teer: "Did something happen?" Lei: "meyrin says hi." lei grumbles "i need to talk to--go to the burnett estate." starts trying to get to her feet, but they are made of jelly Teer: "Careful." He attempts to help her up. "Are you sure? Should we go get the others?" Lei: groans again as she attempts to steady herself with teer's help "probably." Teer: "They are going to want an explanation why." Lei: "i talked to meyrin." lei says deadpan, brushing herself off Teer: "That's context but not an explanation," says Teer. "What did she tell you? Is there trouble?" Lei: "it's better if we talk about it all together." Teer: "Very well. Let's go then. The night isn't too late, yet." Lei: lei is silently cursing meyrin internally as she slowly, shakily goes with teer Teer: Teer helps Lei walk, concerned, and a little more used to the craziness of this situation than he ought to be. Category:OOS